Omega-hydroxylated (ω-hydroxy) fatty acid derivatives have many commercial uses as components of industrial agents. The industry recognizes various types of ω-hydroxy fatty acid derivatives including ω-hydroxy fatty acids; ω-hydroxy fatty acid methyl esters; ω-oxo fatty acids; ω-amino fatty acids; ω-amino fatty acid methyl esters; alpha-, omega-diacids (α,ω-diacids); omega-carboxy fatty acid methyl esters (ω-carboxy fatty acid methyl ester); alpha-, omega-diesters (α,ω-diesters); alpha-, omega-diols (α,ω-diols); and the like. These molecules are also important as precursors to various other compounds. For example, α,ω-dicarboxylic acids, and other α,ω-bifunctional molecules are important chemicals with industrial applications in polymer resins, metal working fluids, adhesives, corrosion inhibitors, capacitor electrolytes, diester synthetic lubricants, fibers, powder coating curatives, plasticizers, polyester coatings, epoxy resins, polyamide resins, flavors, fragrances, surfactants, detergents, additives, and more. Today, ω-hydroxy fatty acid derivatives are still mostly made from petroleum-based materials or through the bioconversion of paraffin and fatty acids. The chemical methods for producing these compounds require the use of hazardous reagents and are energy intensive and environmentally costly. Conversely, emerging fermentation routes, while considered green processes, are still too expensive and are limited in the types of products that can be made. Thus, a process for the direct production of ω-hydroxy fatty acid derivatives of various types and functionalities from renewable feedstocks would not only be safer for the environment but also considerably more cost effective. The disclosure addresses this need.